1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to, a host computer with a television module and a television program displaying method.
2. Description of Related Art
A virtual environment includes a host computer and a plurality of virtual machines working on the host computer. The host computer has a host operating system and each virtual machine has a guest operating system. Different things can be done on different virtual machines. For example, one virtual machine is used for watching television (TV), and another virtual machine must be used for viewing comments about the TV programs. However, users cannot watch TV and see comments in the same display area. If users want to see comments, they must switch to another virtual machine, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.